


Ripples in the Pool

by LunagaleMaster



Series: Ecto-Shots [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anxiety, Family Bonding, Gen, Jazz Is A Good Sister, Mostly Fluff, mention of gender dysphoria, trans!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunagaleMaster/pseuds/LunagaleMaster
Summary: Sam and Tucker are late to their fun day the pool. You know what that means? Anxiety! Yay! Thankfully, Jazz is there to calm Danny down. Sibling shenanigans and puns abound.





	Ripples in the Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, dudes. Just posting old stuff right now. This was from the Fic-Exchange from...who knows how long ago at this point. Enjoy!

“Danny, stop pacing. You’re going to make a hole in the floor.” Danny was snapped out of his pacing. He turned to Jazz who looked about thirty seconds away from throwing her book at him. Her fingers drummed against the side of the book, one of her eyes actually twitching in irritation.

 Maybe he shouldn’t have been pacing in the living room, but he was twitchy damn it. 

He huffed and let his arms flop dramatically on top of the couch. “They’re late,” He bemoaned.

“People can be late.” Faux patience laced her voice.

“Sam isn’t!”

“And Tucker?”

“.. _.Okay, but_ -”

Jazz slammed her book, making a move to stand up. “Danny,” Oh shit, she had on her mom voice. Danny already straightened his back and crossed his arms over his chest before he even realized what he was doing. It seemed like she was going to go on lecture mode, but she stopped. She stared at him a moment, and after her eyes danced up and down his face, she let out a soft sigh and settled back down in her seat.

“Just, you’re over thinking this,” Jazz finally managed, “Sam had to pick up Tucker and you know how he’s always late for everything. I wouldn’t be surprised if they knock on that door in the next few minutes, bickering like they always do.”

Danny picked at the end of binder. It fit snuggly against his skin. It felt different from his usual binders, having been made water-proof for days at the pool. Like today. Where his friends were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago to go to the water park.

This would be the first time he went to a waterpark like this. Just in a binder and swim trunks. He knew he shouldn’t be nervous. It wasn’t like his friends really cared, but that small ‘what if’ always danced in the back of his head. It was stupid. He knew it was. But anxiety made you think stupid things that weren’t true, and it sucked.

Danny let out an irritated sigh, glaring at the ground. Where were Sam and Tucker? They could make him stop thinking stupid thoughts.

“Hello? Earth to Danny? You’re not an astronaut yet, little brother, so don’t space out on me.”

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his stupid thoughts. He was about to respond, but then he realized-

_-Jazz had punned._

Danny eyed her, eyes a bit wide, growing wider at her smug look. She tried to look concerned, eyes attempting to look serious and mouth trying to stay stern. But he knew her better than that. Danny knew that little mischievous glimmer in her eyes, and as much as she as trying to, she couldn’t hide the slight twitching of her lips.

A smile curled on his face without permission, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “What if I need a little space?” He responded, moving towards her.

Her shrug was nonchalant but her eyes were challenging. “Then we’ll planet ‘round that.”

A laugh bubbled out of his throat. It was stupid but he loved it all the same. “ _Planet ‘round that_.”  He repeated with a snort. Danny flopped on the couch next to Jazz. “I’ve got to use that one.”

“Seriously, though.” She said, her tone anything but serious. “You’ll probably have to contact us at least once a month or Mom will go into space herself and drag you back.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works.” But he could definitely imagine Mom going into space to make sure he was okay.

“Well, you’ll make it work.” She said with one last shrug, pulling out her book once more. “You’re a Fenton, after all. We can do strange things.” She didn’t expect him to respond, he had to think. Jazz simply went back to her book, ending the conversation on a light tone.

Danny couldn’t help but smile at the confidence she had him in. That he will make it to space. Maybe he could have, if it wasn’t for the whole hybrid thing, but now? He didn’t know, but he was pretty sure they didn’t take freaks into space.

It was a moment before Danny spoke again. “…You know Sam is probably the one holding them up.” He admitted. His voice was much quieter than he intended.

“Oh?” Jazz inquired not evening looking on from her book.

“Yeah.” Danny shifted to lay comfortably on the arm rest. “Tucker just gets his floaties and shorts and, bam!,” He gestured flippantly, “he’s good to go! Sam has to put on her sunglasses, her hat, and this weird cape thing.”

Jazz looked up incredulously, “She still has that?”

“Yep,” He said, laugh in his voice, “She wants to look dark and mysterious, but in this heat?” He shook his head. As much as Sam wanted to look gothic, Danny worried more about her melting.

“Do you have water?”

Danny arched an eyebrow, “We’ll be at a waterpark.”

“ _Bottled water._ ”

Before Danny could come up with a snarky response, he heard a distant pitter pattering from outside. A second later, a loud banging practically shook the base hous. Two voices shouted to one another from the other side, their conversation too muffled to hear. 

Danny stumbled out of his seat, smile wide on his face. “About time!” He shouted, not even bothering to open the door slowly. Sure enough, Sam and Tucker stood side by side. The two looked a bit startled by where Danny suddenly opened the door, but were quick to recover as always. 

“Sorry, we’re late.” Sam said,  “We were a bit caught up in preparations.”

“We?” Tucker asked, turning to face her, “You were the one who wanted to put on makeup. Makeup! At a pool!” Tucker gestured wildly towards Sam and sure enough, she was wearing bright purple lipstick, and if Danny looked close enough, a hint of eye shadow as well.

“It’s not like I’m actually planning to go into to the water.”

“Splashing!?”

She smirked, “Water proof.”

Tucker groaned in frustration, eyeing Danny despairingly. “You see what I have to put up with?”

Danny shrugged, matching smile twitching on his face. “It’s Sam. I didn’t really expect any less.”

As Sam laughed, Tucker groaned, sounding pained. “Why must I be the only normal one?”

“You’re associated with Danny. There’s no such thing as normal.” Jazz added from behind them. Sometime during that discussion, she managed to find three water bottles, a can of sunscreen, a couple towels, and a bag to fit it all in. As Jazz finished zipping up all the items, Danny tried to subtly move his friends out the door. With some skill that must be only given to moms and upperlevel classmen, she managed to stuff all the items in with one zip, hoist the bag on her shoulder, and stride up them before Danny could even close the door.

She perked up and before Danny could protest, shoving the bag his hands, “Since Mom and Dad are working down in the lab-”

“Jazz, we’re fine,” Danny said, cutting her off. “We don’t need all this.”

“I won’t have you three getting dehydrated or burnt.”

“ _Jaaaaazz,_ ” Danny whined. He ignored his friend’s snickers.

“ _Daaaaaannyyyy,_ ” Jazz mockingly whined back. He glared at her, but she only stood straighter and refused to let him leave the bag, smug look on her face.

His eyes darted to the bag and then back to Jazz. If he was smarter, he could have figured a way out of carry the thing, but she was watching him like a hawk and his friends were amused borderline restless. Finally, he sighed heavily in defeat. “Fine.”

Jazz clapped her hands together. “Great! Now you three have fun!”

“Jazz.”

“Don’t forget sunscreen!”

Danny started moving out the door.  “Jazz, we’re leaving!”

“And remember to take breaks!” She called out, and he could just tell she was hounding him on purpose. “You don’t want to overexer-”

“Goodbye, Jazz!” Danny tried to escape her. He was close too. He almost got the door closed when she managed to catch it.

“Have fun!” Her voice overwhelmingly sugary sweet with that mom tone. He half expected her to get him a lunch box.

“Thanks, now go away!” He called back in the same tone.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she gave one last wave and went back indoors. As she disappeared, he let his shoulders slump and a heavy sigh out, turning back towards his friends. He couldn’t help but scowl at their cheeky expressions, and he hoped the blush on his face wasn’t too obvious.

“So, are we finally ready to go?” Sam asked, amusement clearly in her voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” He grumbled, “Let’s just get going.”

Tucker continued snickering behind his back. Rolling his eyes, Danny shoved the bag towards him, smirking at his yelp. “Since you seem so happy, why don’t you carry this?”

“No fair!” Tucker grumbled, “It’s your sister who gave it to you. Why don’t you carry it?”

“The bag goes much better with your water wings.”

“…does it?”

“For goodness sakes, here.” Sam grabbed the bag from Tucker and huffed it over her shoulder. “Let’s get a move on. I want to get there before noon, thank you.” She stomped off ahead of them, her dramatic bat cape billowing behind her.

“Hey wait up!” Tucker yelled out, as he awkwardly running to catch up with his floaties on. 

Danny followed suit, huffing but smiling despite himself.

He had been stupid to worry. He really should have punched any gender dysphoria he had in the face the moment it started creeping up, but…it was difficult. His friends and family being there helped out. It helped a lot.

Later that day, Tucker wound comment on how well his binder fit him. Danny would blush, rub his neck, and be embarrassed, yet very, very pleased all the same. Sam would comment on how red his cheeks were, Tucker would tease him further, and then Danny would jump in the pool to get away from their wonderfully, stupid smiles.

All in all, it was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you liked! Tell me what you disliked! This was my first time writing trans!Danny, so any critic on that aspect would be fantastic. 
> 
> Have a good day, my dudes~
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
